Ghost
by Shared-by-me
Summary: Sakura died and she thought that would be all. She wakes up in a time not hers and in a body that isn’t quite a body.


The first time Shisui saw her she was yelling at Kakashi, a newly promoted Anbu captain, and he was on his way to the academy. Tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks and she was trying to get Kakashi's attention. Shisui watched as the woman with pink hair reached out to touch Kakashi when she got frustrated he couldn't hear her, only to phase through him.

Shisui's four year old mind blanked out from shock as he tried to understand what he just saw. He watched as her green eyes lost their desperate spark and dulled as she watched the silver haired boy walk away, holding her hand to her chest. Shisui ran away when she completely turned to him.

Blood marring her beauty and a hole through her chest. Some pieces of her clothes are torn and burned, there are tiny jagged lines etched across her skin as if she were struck by lightening. He spent his time running in confusion when remembering how she looked at him with such heartbroken eyes.

When he got home told his mother and father everything he saw that day. As he laid to sleep he couldn't get the image of the hole in her chest out of his head.

That night he had a dream he was a girl with pink hair. He loved a boy with dark hair and red eyes. They're fighting a beautiful woman, shinobi in the background fighting their own battles, when he shoves a blue ball that sounded like a million birds through his chest after the boy said he loved him.

.

.

.

The second time Shisui saw her he was training with his newest friend, Itachi, the clan head's five year old son. He noticed her when he dodged a barrage of shuriken. She was watching them with lifeless eyes and a hint of longing on her face.

Shisui paused at the sight of her and Itachi's kunai embeds itself into his shoulder. He was forced to turn away from her as he clutched his shoulder in pain, Itachi running toward him in panic. When he looked back she was gone and he was left to deal with a frantically apologizing Itachi.

.

.

.

It's been a year since he saw the pink haired woman and he'd eventually forgotten about her. Shisui has begun to notice the Uchiha and the villagers are tense after the kyuubi attack on the village a month ago. Shisui's father passed away due to an old wound from the war a week ago and he was on his way to visit his father's grave.

He saw her there, standing in the civilian sector of the graveyard. She was kneeling next to a tombstone and trancing the name engraved on it, tears streaming down her cheeks like when he first saw her, he saw her mouth move but only got '... my fault.' Shisui forced himself to look away. He'd already figured out years ago that she was a ghost.

He paid his respects to his father.

When he glanced at the tombstone she was at she was no longer there. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked toward it. He figured this was her family or at least a close relative by the way she was gazing at the grave. The tombstone looked relatively new and as he looked at the date he realized they died in the kyuubi attack. He traced the names so many times they engraved themselves into his memory.

_Haruno_ _Kizashi_ and _Haruno_ _Mebuki_

.

.

.

It's been a week since he saw the pink haired ghost and a week since the Uchiha clan were forced to move to the borders of the village. Since their move the clan have become seclusive.

Itachi began spending more time with his baby brother and helping his mother when he wasn't at the rebuilt academy. Shisui was sitting in the training grounds he and Itachi usually trained in, fiddling with a kunai.

He felt her approach him. She sat down beside him and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I know you can't hear me," she whispered softly. "But I wish you could, I'm so alone."

Shisui felt bad for the woman. From the look of her she died a gruesome death, a hole in her chest and rivets in her skin like lightening ran across her chest and stomach.

They sat in silence for a while and he listened to her sniffle, feeling awkward and tense the whole time. She suddenly stood up and Shisui shot up.

"Wait!" She jumped back in surprise, and Shisui questioned why he called out to her. Was it the pity? The need to help her?

She raised her arms threateningly in front of her. She glared at him as if ready to fight.

Shisui was frightened by her eyes, eyes that looked as if they could kill him. He clenched his hands into fists and began to unconsciously shake as she slowly relaxed in disbelief, her eyes becoming unguarded.

"Y-you can see me?" She asked, her voice shaking and her posture slouching.

Shisui nodded, still feeling the phantom clutches of fear. He'd only felt that way when the kyuubi attacked them.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, her appearance seeming to brighten as warmer colors began exploding behind her. Shisui was stunned and something warm exploded in his stomach and he felt his face grow hot. This is the first time he's seen her smile, her eyes glowing like a lively forest. He flushed.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui," He shyly offered her his hand once he gathered his bearings.

She eagerly reached out to shake it, only to freeze, her smile disappearing and her colors turning cold . Shisui quickly retracted his hand.

"Sorry," he nervously apologized. He was making a fool of himself.

Her smile came back, but this time it was soft and sad. "I'm Haruno Sakura," she offered her hand. Shisui pretended he was actually holding someone's hand to make the gesture feel less awkward.

Shisui admitted he was suspicious of her, but she's a ghost, so it didn't matter.

From then on, during his free time he'd spend it with her. Sometimes she'd happily trail him home to keep him company. Each time she left him with a warmth he couldn't explain.

.

.

.

When Shisui was twelve his best friend died because of his dark envy of his friend's strength. Shisui felt ashamed of himself for allowing such feelings to consume him. He refused to come out of his house for three days, even pushing Sakura away. Sakura couldn't take this anymore and disobeyed his wishes to be left alone.

"What are you doing, I said I want some time alone." Shisui's voice sounded dead.

All Sakura saw in that moment was herself after she found out Ino died after a petty argument they had. So lifeless and filled with guilt and shame.

Shisui didn't move from where he is laying on his side on the bed, facing away from her and staring at the cream walls, but Sakura could tell he'd been crying by the hitches in his breathing.

Sakura sat on the bed beside Shisui and reached out to place a reassuring hand on his leg, only to phase through. She retracted her hand as if she were burned.

"When I was sixteen my best friend and I got into an argument. I don't remember over what, but it was probably something stupid. A week later someone knocks on my door at night only to inform me that her team was ambushed and none of their bodies were recovered." Shisui shifted on the bed, his hiccups dying down to hear her better.

"I went on every mission for her retrieval and when they stopped sending teams to search for her I was furious. In an act of defiance I ignored the Hokage's orders and locked myself in my house and didn't come out for two weeks."

"I pushed everyone I ever cared about away and before I knew it we were in the middle of a war. I lost everyone and everything. I still blame myself." She faced Shisui. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and she wished to wipe them away for him.

"_Don't_ make the same mistake I did." She said threateningly while baring her teeth, a dangerous glint entered her eyes and Shisui felt like that time in the forest; he was scared of her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, she disappeared.

Shisui was left stunned because he'd actually felt her lips on his forehead. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, forgetting the fear she made him feel, instead forgetting his problems for a moment and remembering how soft and warm her lips felt.

.

.

.

Today marked the day Shisui would turn fourteen and his stress worsened. He knelt in front of the Hokage, explaining what his sharingan could do and what he would use it for.

"That would never work," Danzo rudely cut in. Hiruzen and Danzo began to argue. Shisui's idea would come up in the later years when they had no other options.

Shisui had been acting as a spy for the Hokage after he noticed the clan acting strange. They were planning a coup. Shisui was tired of war and death so he spoke up after the elders ordered him to spy on Itachi. Itachi shared Shisui's beliefs so they worked together to come up with ways they could stop the clans anger.

Shisui never told Sakura a thing and the guilt he felt when he looked at her smiling was killing him.

.

.

.

When Shisui got home from the Hokage's tower he was instantly filled with happiness. Sakura was laying on the ground in front of the door, having apparently waited for him. He didn't know if ghosts could sleep or not but he wouldn't question it.

"_Okaeri_," he whispered warmly and ignored the guilt growing in his stomach. Sakura stirred and sat up. "Happy birthday," she smiled sleepily.

So she remembered.

They spent the rest of the day together.

.

.

.

Today was October 10 and Sakura was acting strange. Shisui would have thought nothing of it, as she has plenty of days like this, but this was different. Instead of disappearing for a while like usual she was currently sitting on the couch, staring at his team photo.

"Shisui," he hummed in answer. He finished drying the plate in his hand and placed it in the cupboard to walk to the couch and sit beside her.

"Did I ever tell you how I died?" She suddenly asked.

"I fell in love with the enemy." She looked away from the picture on the coffee table to look up at him. "Don't make the same mistake I did." He was reminded of the first time she said those words, but this time her tone was soft and sad.

_Good_ _thing_ _it's_ _not_ _the_ _enemy_ _I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with_, he watched her back longingly as she walked away.

.

.

.

Shisui is now sixteen and has been tasked with using his mangekyou sharingan on Fugaku. He'd already told Itachi to meet him at the Naka river.

On his way there he is ambushed by Danzo and his ROOT operatives. He escapes them and is forced to engage Danzo. Instead of hurting the elder Shisui uses his tsukiyomi on him to buy him time to get to Itachi.

First mistake, and his last.

Danzo breaks out with izanagi and reveals many stolen sharingan eyes on his bandaged arm. Danzo takes Shisui's right eye.

Shocked by the pain and betrayal Shisui flees and heads toward the Naka river. Itachi is already there.

.

.

.

Sakura is running through the trees towards Naka river where she felt Shisui's chakra flare in distress. She breaks through the greenery to see Shisui throwing himself off of the cliff.

"Shisui!" She pulls Itachi backwards when he went for Shisui and lunges off of the cliff to catch him, her mind not having enough time to register the fact she touched him.

As they're falling she takes his face into her hands, too pumped with fear and adrenaline to notice the warmth pressing against her body as she embraces him. His eyes are closed and by the bruising around them she knows they aren't there anymore.

As they fall all she can do is cry and hold them, before their bodies plummet into the cold unforgiving waters below, claiming them.

**In Another Life…**

The second he opened the door he called out, "_Tadaima_," not expecting an answer because of how late it is.

He heard footsteps rushing toward him and braced for impact.

"_Okaeri_, _Anata_!" Shisui felt himself fill with a familiar warmth, embracing his wife of two years.

He pushed her pink hair aside and pecked her on the rhombus on her forehead. She took him by the arm and began pulling him to the sofa and he listened as she excitedly talked about her day and what an ass his best friend's brother is.

When they stood from the couch to walk toward their bedroom she suddenly stopped in the hallway.

"Oh!" She grabbed her swollen stomach in shock and Shisui held her shoulders, one of her hands coming up to clutch his own, in panic as liquid started to slide down her dress, spilling onto the hardwood floorboards.

Her hand slid down, monstrous strength ripping his shirt as she leaned forward. She looked up at him with a strained smile, breathing heavily, and her next words filled him with a happy anxiousness.

"It's time!"

…………...……………………

**_First_** **_ever_** **_completed_** _story. **I just wanted to say thank you for reading this. **_

_Tadaima- Welcome home_

_Okaeri- I'm home_

_Anata- Darling. Can be used in respect for someone close to you. Also means 'you'. _


End file.
